Punishing the Hero Society
by Nick Conklin
Summary: With the Crimelord Overhaul getting apprehended Frank Castle sees an opportunity to turn the modern hero society on it's head and fix the mess the heroes half ass jobs have made. Reted M for violence and language.
1. chapter 1

_Authors note: I am a new writer. My skills suck when it comes to how the nitty gritty paragraphing and such. But my friends said my stories I created are good and must be shared. This story is one I made when imagining different characters in my Hero Academia. For convenience sake I'll just say the Punisher woke up there (Wouldn't be the first time this coincidentally happened to a Marvel character) and has been there for a few months. This takes a few days after overhaul get's apprehended by the authorities._

Frank Castle was sitting on a bench in the park. He still hasn't completely gotten his bearings straight since his arrival. Frank pulled out his lighter and lit a cigarette. A passerby or two gave him a dirty look for it but he didn't give a damn. Frank was coming close to finishing his plans for what he would do. The way he saw it, The board has changed but the game remains the same. While he noticed that powers were as commen as bills in a bank vault, most of them were no match for a good bullet to the head. Frank never really cared much for powers. Guns gave him all the power he needed: The power to take life with ease. Frank knew heroes were fighting the crime around, But the heroes here didn't relize something. Villians and criminals are like a tic. tics can be removed, but the average person will never give it a second look and see it's head is still there doing just as much damage as before. This is were people like him come in to finish off the scumbags the heroes don't care about. He recalled a story about a man who went by Stain. Stain said the modern hero was obsessed with publicity and cash. Stain's heart was in the right place but his head wasn't. Killing heroes did nothing. They Still haven't learned there lesson. Well starting soon Frank is going to teach it to them. School is in session, and Mr Castle will be teaching the classes.

 _Author's note: Please leave some constructive criticism. I am always looking to improve my writing skills. I also ask that you forgive the short chapter cause I am a busy man._ More is on the way trust me


	2. Battle at the base

(Due to some problems my friends are having, I have been less active when it comes to writing stories. I scrapped several projects as a result, but thanks to all the feedback I decided to keep this going. Also to the guy who spammed the review section of the first chapter: Don't be like that. That's just really inconsiderate.)

Frank was at his his home. Okay home is an overstatment. He was living in an old warehouse with all the roaches you could ever ask for. It was nothing he couldn't handle easily. He liked it though, because it gave him plenty of space to hide his armory he has been building up.

Frank was one of the most the most feared people back were he came from, and now it's time to earn that reputation again. He loaded up a shanty old van he had purchased. Frank put on his kevlar armour, and a black T-shirt with his trademark Skull on it. Frank got into his van and drove off to his destination.

Now what he relized was that Kai Chisaki's arrest stunned the Yakuza. What the heroes didn't relize was the Yakuza. After following multiple leads and multiple people involved Frank happened to figure out were Chisaki's base of operations was thanks to some men who worked for him that he got a hold of. However it was Night time and cops may be all over the place. His information on the Chisaki case was limited due to the lack of general knowledge and news coverage.

eventually Frank arrived at the place. Well close, Frank actually was a block away. he grabbed some "tools" he thought would be usefull and stashed into a duffle bag. he locked up his van and headed out to a nearby alleyway.

After a bit of searching he found a fire escape. frank pulled out a pistol from a holster on his hip and put on a suppressor. People were sleaping trying not to wake them would be commen courtesy. Frank shot a few rounds at the fire escape to release the ladder. Thankfully by the time he finished not much noise was made. Frank climbed up the escape and made it to the top of roof.

he jumped across a couple roofs until making it to Chisaki's lair. Chisaki's busting made the place quit a mess. He reached into a duffle bag he had brought and pulled out a sight that could detect heat signatures. he found 5 moving across the building. Frank put the sight on an supressed MP5 and climbed down using things attached to the building he was on.

He made it to the back enterence after a couple minutes. nobody was in the room connected to it thankfully. Frank left the bag behind to avoid extra weight while sneaking. Frank heard some chatter coming from the other rooms.

"What the hell are we looking for again?" asked one man

"Chisaki's data on his project Fucktard. Didn't we get briefed on this."

"I was distracted by other thoughts. thoughts regarding the hot prostatute I got at my place waiting for me."

"I'm using my money I've been getting to get a sweet new spor-"

Before he could Finish Frank put a bullet in his head. This caused two more men to come and check out what was going on. he hid behind the door and waited for them. After the men walked in he put his MP5 to work.

One of the men was still alive and he yelled in pain. Frank quickly realized this so he finished him off and ran to the next room. This caught the attention of the two remaining men. One injected some T.R.I.G.G.E.R into himself.

The men walked in to see nobody inside. One walked into the room were he was hiding and he turned on a flashlight. in almost no time he emptied his MP5's magazine on the man but not enough to finish him. he quickly reached for another mag only to realize he left them in his duffle bag.

The man who took the T.R.I.G.G.E.R drug came into the room upon hearing his cohort yelling in pain. he grabbed the guy but the drug had made him stronger overall and he managed to break free

Suddenly Spikes came from the man's Fists. This caught Frank off guard due to him forgetting about quirks and so he got hit in the arm. he didn't feel much pain thanks to his pain tolarance. Frank grabbed the Man's fist during his next punch and flipped him over.

The man quickly recovered and used his spiked to hang from the ceiling and kick him. but he grabbed his feet and pulled him down from the ceiling, but Frank forgot his own strength though causing him to fall on his opponent. He got into a struggle but it soon ended after he grabbed his trusty Knife and got his throat.

Frank went over to the one man he didn't kill. he had an urge to paint the floor with his brain but knew a better option.

"What was your mission here?"

"I don't know anything, they just said to search the place."

Frank stepped on the man's hand full force. a crunching sound could be heard accompanying the man's screams.

"Bullshit I heard every word your pals said. Next lie will cost you more than your hand."

"We were looking for traces of Chisaki's research."

"What was he researching?"

"Chisaki never said anything. he was tight lipped about it."

Frank put his knife through the guy's leg.

"Your next Lie will cost you the ultimate price. I heard from one of his goons that he had bragged to the other Yakuza members about a project. It doesn't take someone smarter than you to put two and two together."

"It's true I didn't know. I was just sent here to look for documents, flash drives, anything that had to do with the drug."

Judging by how close to shitting himself the guy sounded he figured he was telling the truth. so he shot him in the head to avoid witnesses. Afterwards Frank put an audio recorder under the table and he left the place. He made sure to grab his duffle bag and knife on his way back to the van.

(Authors Note: any criticism is appreciated. If you have any ideas or suggestions writing wise or story wise I'll be happy to hear them.)


	3. The Data Plan

Frank was laying on a pile of garbage bags he had for a bed. He had been sleeping for most of the day, and with the night he just had he earned it. his mind was flooded with a several thoughts. His family, his combat in the military and last night.

He had lost almost all shards of humanity he had left a long time ago. The war gave him that lust for blood, Everytime he closed his eyes it was always one thing he saw: absolute chaos. Well chaos was an understatment, perhaps horror was a better word to describe it.

He was still trying to piece together Chisaki's drug and why the Yakuza and other gangs valued it. He had thought about revisiting the scene, but by now other Yakuza members were probably there now looking at the gruesome sight he left. Now Frank isn't some sort of Vincent Vangoh, but to him that's what he called art.

A few hours later night fell. Frank did decide to revisit Chisaki's base. He had placed an audio recorder there overnight and be wanted to check for information. He parked in the same spot he did last night to avoid suspicion. He didn't bring any gear outside of a pistol with some extra mags and his trusty knife.

He went inside and made his way to the room he had the big fight in. He had noticed that the bodies were gone and the blood was cleaned up. What a shame, he was looking forward to seeing his handy work again. he walked over to one end of the room and he reached under a table and pulled out the recorder he had taped to it.

he then looked around to see if any valuable intell could be found. After a couple minutes he found some files. afterwards he came back to his warehouse to listen to what had been recorded.

This was approximately 18 hours of tape so of course he fast forwarded until he heard some voices.

Most of what he had heard were threats directed towards him, and some talk about the sight of the corpses, but one part caught his attention.

"I guess any traces of Chisaki's drug were either wiped out or taken by the assailent."

"If we don't find out who did this or more about how we can produce Chisaki's drug heads will roll. Do you know who's? Ours!"

"Why do we even need it? Chisaki was a loose cannon and he is probably dead in a ditch somewhere."

"You fuckwit this drug was our key to bringing back the Yakuza's name, and securing this country as ours!"

Frank stopped the recording and played it back again. if what they said was true this drug had some great power. Now he had it Narrowed down to a powerfull strength booster, or a mind control drug. if they had the whole city in mind they may try to find a way to make it into gas and spread it across the city if they get it. If that is the case than that adds new possibilities like a powerfull aphrodisiac, or maybe even some new type of poison or virus.

Whatever it was he had to stop it and soon. Frank then pulled the files out of his duffle bag and looked at the files. he found a list of Chisaki's enemies and there bases of operations. It looks like Chisaki's rank among the Yakuza gave him easy access to such information.

Frank geared up and up his first target on the list would be the League of Villains.

(Authors Note: any criticism is much appreciated. Also excuse the short chapter. My dear friend Elizabeth ended up in the hospital and I am currently moving. So the pace that I am writing these will probably slow down considerably)


	4. Punishing the Villains

Frank was geared up and ready to go. He had made it to thier hideout. He walked closer only to feel something hit his head. it was some drops of rain. This was no real obstical to him, thanks to his training of course.

Puddles started forming in his path. He could here some faint splashes coming from nearby. Suddenly a Knife was thrusted towards him. He dodged out of the way and grabbed the wrist of the user. She appeared to be a teenager with sharp teeth and blonde hair. Frank had a firm grip on the girl's wrist and she appeared to be surprised by this.

"Your taste in knives is bullshit." he said tightening his grip.

The girl tried to break free of his grip as she dropped the knife "Your no fun! I just wanted your..." The girl got a lustful smile. "Precious blood!"

Frank didn't really give a shit. "Your going to tell me what you know know about Chisaki or I am going Fuck up your hand." Frank's grip began slowing the bloodflow to her hand.

Frank grabbed her Knife off the ground. He could hear other footsteps nearby. He stabbed the girl's knife into her hand and rolled out of the way.

He had Narrowly avoided being cut by a rather large sword made of blades, and it was being wielded by a reptile looking man.

"Damn it Toga! It's not like you to get caught this easy." he said lifting it and positioning it to hit Castle

The blond girl was sucking blood from her wound while pulling out her knife. "Well this man had a death grip on me!"

he immediately dodged a hit from the large sword being wielded by the reptile man. "You got some nerve messing with the League of Villains." he would say as he swung it again.

Frank dodged and pulled out a Magnum. he unloaded all 6 rounds into the reptile man, but they all hit his arms. he walked to his opponent and kicked him down. "I heard your group was tough. So far I just see pussies. So unless you take me to the brains of your operations, I will unload the next few rounds into your scaley head."

Suddenly Toga came up from behind him and tried to slash his back. Frank dodged and used his knife to cut her arm really deep. Before he could continue they where caught in a purple mist and vanished into it. he looked around but saw nothing causing this.

Suddenly more purple mist appeared. A man with grey skin and covered in hands emerged from it. "You must have some business with our group. Care to tell me?" he asked with a rhaspy voice.

"I wasn't expecting the leader to look like an albino scrotem fondling himself." said Frank "I just want to know if you have any info on Chisaki. I'll go once I learn what I want." Frank said putting his Magnum away.

"Chisaki? he's a dead man. just like you'll be. Unless you join us. A man of your talents could do some good work with us."

Frank grabbed the man by the neck "Listen here wrinkly sack of shit. If you ever think I would join the likes of you than you're dumber than your green henchman I just fought. I fight to end people like you fr-" The Man had grabbed Frank's wrist and it began to decay. Frank kicked him away and took off the decayed glove.

"Shame what a waste of potential." he sighed as the same purple mist from earlier teleported him away.

Frank left and began walking back. on his way back he had heard the faint sound of breaking glass. he sighed and rushed to the scene.

He was then on a rooftop with a sniper rifle examining the scene. It was a couple of Yakuza men breaking into a data center. Frank hadn't brought any suppressors: due to this being unexpected, but he couldn't just let this happen.

He fired a round into one man's hand and another into a man's chest. he shot the other two in the legs. Afterwards he took apart his sniper rifle and put it in his duffle bag.

He ran to the data center and found the people he left alived. He held up one with his hands "I am going to ask some questions. Your answer decides weather you and your friend get their brains blown out." he held up his Magnum and pointed it at his throat. "Now why were you bre-" Frank was cut off by the voice of a young boy.

"Drop the weapon or I will have to use force."

Frank turned around to see a green haired boy in what looked like a track suit. "Leave me be kid. I am doing something more important than you or any other hero will ever accomplish."

suddenly a girl around the same age showed up next to him. this one had a spikey black pony tail "So this man caused the gunshots?" she asked

the boy looked sternly at Frank and did a kick in his direction: causing a large gust of air in Frank's direction that was really fierce.

This had almost no effect on him though and he dropped the Yakuza member he was holding, and he aimed his Magnum at the two of them. "Your making a mistake." said Frank shortly before the girl with the spiky pony tail had a shield come out of her arm and she lunged at him.

The bullets dented the shield but it was useless. Frank droped a smoke grenade and used the opportunity to grab the girl with the spiky pony tail. when the smoke cleared he had his Magnum pointed at her head "Let me go kid. I don't want any trouble." said Frank as he cocked his Magnum.

"What your doing is wrong. Let her go." said the boy looking upset.

"If you actually knew what I was doing you wouldn't be saying that." said Frank "I have been to hell and back. I have seen true evil and have even at one point become true evil. I am doing this so nobody has go through what I did." said Frank

"But you can't just take the law into your own hands. That's what us heroes are trying to do. Bring piece."

"Well you all are sure doing a shitty job." said Frank shortly before he let go of the girl and dropped a flashbang.

Frank ran off back to his warehouse and laid down on his garbage bags. "Tonight was a total shit show." he sighed trying to get some sleep.

 _Please leave constructive criticism as always. I enjoy reading reviews bad and good. I mentioned I had a friend in the hospital and she asked if I could make Momo an important character in the story. I wanted to ask about what you all thought of the idea before I try anything with it._


	5. The investigation continues

_With some help from my hospitalized friend Elizabeth we managed to put together two new chapters_. _I hope you enjoy and leave a review containing potential story ideas I might use or constructive criticism. anyways I hope you enjoy the next two chapters CO Written by my me and my best friend._

It was a new night. Frank wasn't feeling like going tonight though. He pointed a gun at a teenage girl's head. Granted she tried to attack first she was just following the Shitty belief of these heroes.

The way Frank saw it: being a hero here is like following a religion. Sure there are things about it that make sense, but it is flawed to the core and taken too literally by people. Most heroes didn't give a shit about justice and mainly wanted fame and money. Mount Lady is a good example of this.

Sure Stain rambled on about All Might, but All Might also absorbed the fame and popularity. He got overconfident and payed the price: his powers. Frank didn't feel bad, All Might had it coming.

Frank was at a hard spot right now. No leads, no targets, no information. He couldn't really do much. Frank ruffled around through his duffle bag, and under his MP5k he found a folder. He looked through it and it came back to him: this folder contained a list of Chisaki's enemies. The League of Villains was a dead lead, but he could look for some of the other rival gangs.

Frank was parked outside a warehouse. This one was by the docks and smelled of fish. He slammed the door of his van and walked to the warehouse. He placed a C4 on the corner of the building and ran to another corner to do the same.

After all four corners were plastered with C4 he went inside. There were guards everywhere so his trusty supressed MP5k would do fine. He unloaded the magazine in a few and waited at a corner. Sure enough another guard showed up and fell victim to Frank's knife.

He ran to outside a room and waited a bit. After a minute he kicked the door open and found a man with a suit on the phone. Before he could react Frank smashed his phone. "If you call for help your office is going to be painted red." he didn't listen and tried to yell for attention.

Frank stabbed the man's mouth with his knife. "Now your going to tell me what you know about Kai Chisaki. Luckily I speek garbled pleas for mercy." said Frank slowly pulling his knife out.

"I don't know much. He rivaled us in selling T.R.I.G.G.E.R. This got us on his shit list and it's been like that since." said the man looking terrified.

"T.R.I.G.G.E.R.? what the hell is that?" asked Frank

"It's an old quirk enhancing drug. It could make someone with super strength twice as strong, or someone with super speed twice as fast. But it's addictive and has terrible effects on your immune system."

"Did Chisaki create it? The Yakuza are looking for a drug he created."

The man spit out some blood "Nobody knows who originally created. it was really popular a several years back."

Frank nodded and walked out of the room. closing the door on his way out. He walked quite a ways away from the building and detonated the C4. The building exploded into a raging inferno. Frank sat down and watched for a bit admiring his handy work again.

After a few minutes he decided to get up. Before he could; a long katana was placed in front of his neck. Frank looked over his shoulder and saw it was the girl from the other day "Okay how the hell did you find me." he sighed

The girl held up a small device with a radar. "A tracking device I planted on you." she said

Frank sighed "You just carry those around with you?"

"I created them." said the girl pulling him up still holding the Katana to his throat "I'll give you to the police when they get here." she said

"I was never a real fan of 80s music" said Frank making a joke he knew she wouldn't get. Frank noticed she was shaking quite a bit "Judging by your shaking I can tell you are cold and nervous. You have never done this before have you?"

The girl looked a little shocked "N-No I have. I fought so many villains before. Your just a guy with a big gun." said the girl trying to act tough.

Frank grabbed her hand and flipped her over. he had his foot on her chest to keep her on the ground while he grabbed some rope from his duffle bag. Afterwards he tied her wrists up and walked into an ally with her in tow.

Frank threw in her some bags of trash "Stay out of my way or only one of us will walk away." Said Frank as he started walking off.

"Wait!" yelled the girl "Why do you do this? You can't just take the law into your own hands. Your acting like a villain." She said trying to keep him there

"Don't act like you know me. I have be-" before he could finish he was cut off.

"Your just going to say the same speech you said to Midoriya." said the girl

'Midoriya?' Frank thought for a moment and relized he was probably that boy who stopped him from the other day. "If you really want to know why I do this; I'll tell you." he sighed


	6. The Longest Day

It was a bright and sunny day. The weather was just fine and the template was just right. I had returned home from fighting in the Marines.

My wife wanted to take our young son and our daughter to the park that day. I was hesitant but I agreed. A day with them sounded nice. especially since I was too tired the day before to spend time with them.

We left for the park after my wife took forever to get ready. My son wouldn't stop bothering his sister in the car. We made it to the Park and got some things we had brought for a picnic. We headed for the inside of the park and looked around for a spot.

We found a great spot in the shade and rested there. My wife had made some of the tastiest sandwiches I have ever had. Each bite was like a bite of heaven. My Wife was the symbol of beauty. To have such a great time with her and my kids seemed like it couldn't get any better.

We were still hungry so I went to a hotdog stand to get some hotdogs. It was quite the long way away so it took me awhile to get there and back. suddenly I heard something on my way back so I ran as fast as I could.

Nothing could prepare me for what I was about to see. Some men in a local mob had just killed a man and my Family saw it. They shot my young son and wife right there. I tried to get my daughter out of there but they shot her too. I saw the look and fear in her eyes as they did it.

When the smoke cleared I was holding my dead daughter in my hands. My son and wife were right next to me and I had there blood on my hands. Now in the Marines they prepare for a lot of things, but not to survive the trauma I would go through.

Now everytime I close my eyes I see that, that moment. What was supposed to be the perfect day. After the police wouldn't let me identify the shooter cause of their corruption I decided to kill the shooters themselves. But I didn't stop there I continued with the whole gang.

I got a lust for blood afterwards. I enjoyed it. Now I kill Shitbags and gangs threatening piece. The real threats heroes won't handle.


	7. A real lead at least

_I am not dead I just had writers block. I also want to specify that this is not the netflix version of the punisher but mkre so the version from Punisher Magazine with some elements from the netflix version._

Frank looked like he almost had a tear in his eye. Siddenly the cops arrived. Frank relized this was all just to stall for time till they got there. Frank managed to get up the side of one of the buildings in an alley using nearby dumpsters and things on the wall.

He ran across several rooftops until reaching the point were he parked his van. This is why you park it away from the scene and walk for the last quarter of the job. He hated to admit it but without Leiberman's help this was much harder than he had hoped. He used a fire escape to get down to the ground.

He made it to the van and drove back to the warehouse before they could even get close to the area he was. Unlike the earth he was from he didn't have any DNA recordings here. This put alot of stress off his back, but if he got caught that wouldn't look so good in court.

Frank went back to the old warehouse he had been staying. He noticed a homless man looking for shelter inside. he stepped out of his van and fired a shot from his pistol into the warehouse. The man ran off and he went inside.

He relized people could always get inside. He came up with an idea to do tommorow before he went out again to prevent this. He went onto the floor and fell asleep to await the next day.

Frank slept in till around noon the next day. he was making traps for anyone who stepped inside, but it wasn't necessarily going to kill them: though it allowed him to deal with the trespaser when he returns. Afterwards he thought about what happened at the pier last night. That girl could be a problem.

Toga who was with the league of villains was different cause she was twisted and deserved to die. This girl was simply just trying to follow the ideologies of the modern hero. It's not her fault they were bullshit. Spider-Man was annoying but he at least knew what a hero should be.

"With great power comes great responsibility" was what he said. Though if 80% of the population has great power doesn't that takeaway the responsibility? Laws and regulations on these make sense, it's probably what the government should have done with mutants. Though what if the people making the laws and regulations are the ones at fault?

Stain said the heroes were blind to how greedy and selfish they have become. Stain was right, but he should've listened to his own words. If the heroes were blind than killing some wasn't going to change a thing cause they could see what is happening. A good way to get a blind person's attention inconspicuously is to notably change the environment till they have to ask what's changed. After all you can't open a blind person's eyes to something so they can see.

he ended up spending the entire day setting traps around the place. Not like he had better ways to spend his time. It was night soon enough and he wanted to move out early. All he got from the warehouse being used as a gang hideout was a list of other places owned by the gang and some information on another drug. He still needed info on the drug Chisaki made though, and he had to find out soon: before the Yakuza uses it for their own purposes.

He decided to go towards the place on the list that was listed as HQ. It would be nice to cut off the head to one of many snakes injecting it's poisen into Japan. He packed uo his equipment and left for the place.

Once he got 2 blocks away he grabbed his large bag and walked tot he place. The adress and phone number were left on the list so he found it with ease. he used a fire escape to get onto the roof. Once he was there he fiund a window up top.

He decided to take the risk and break in.

This attracted attention thiugh from the guards. Without any hesitation he pulled out an old browning air cooled machine gun. Once the gaurds came in through the door he dropped them like flies. After relizing what was going they stopped coming in. Frank knew what this ment so he through a flashbang that bounced off a nearby wall and into the doorway. The guards were killed by him before they could even get their bearings straight.

Running and gunning through the building was fun til he ran out if ammo. He pulled out a desert eagle and cautiously went through the building. Thankfully only two floors down was the boss's place. it was guarded by several men. he threw a smoke grenade and the men started yelling in a frenzy. Frank took them out one by one with his knife untill he was grabbed by really long and stretchy arms.

As the smoke cleared he was pulled towards the man who grabbed him. His quirk must have been stretchability.

"I got him! now you kill him!" he yelled as another man walked up with electric soarks coming from his hands. he grabbed Frank's hands and began shocking him Frank withstood it though

"Basterd's tough." he said taking a break from electrocuting him. In this time a knife like blade emerged from Frank's boot and he stabbed him the balls with it. The man dropped to the ground and Frank head butted the guy behind him who was holding him. he let go and frank threw a grenade at him. he couldn't stretch pass the exosion and died. he turned around and saw an older man eho looked to be in his 50s trying to run away.

"Where do you think you're going you sack of shit?" he asked as he shot him the legs using his desert eagle "You better say something good or I'll put your brain to better use allover he floor." The man was studdering and couldn't even get out a sentence. Frank fired a warning shot into his hand "You better talk before my sim improves." Frank said slowly aiming it to his head

"What do you want to know!?" he asked fearing for his life.

"I want to know what information you have on Chisaki's project." Said Frank as his aim was now fixed onto his head.

"I don't know anything! All the gangs are up in arms about it. We happened get inside info from someone who was part of his froup formally on where the plans are and what building! We were going to move in on it tomorrow night!" He was close to crying as he said this.

"Do you have an address?" asked Frank

"Paper in my office bottem desk drawer!"

Frank checked and sure enough he was telking the truth. He shot in the head anyways though and left. The night was young and he still had plenty of time. He would be stupid not to go after it now. He left the building and went back to his van. he headed for the adress written down on the note.

 _Please leave a review containing ideas or constructive criticism. I always like to listen to what people have to say._


End file.
